Out of the darkness
by rjt040190
Summary: Catherine has been captured and tortured. In time, she physically gets better. But mentally... Will she ever be able to heal? Will she ever be able to get out of the darkness? V/C
1. Chapter 1

**Catherine has been captured and tortured. In time, she physically gets better. But mentally... Will she ever be able to heal? Will she ever be able to get out of the darkness? V/C**

**I hope you like it. And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 2... :)**

* * *

Vincent waited impatiently on the fire escape. He was waiting for Tess. His heart almost jumped up, when he heard the tapping of high heels. It was her. Tess. With a huge lump in his throat, he jumped inside the apartment. Everything about the room was reminding him of her. All he could smell was her. The perfume she used, her shampoo, the lotion she applied on her skin. Those things drove his senses crazy and they almost drove him to the brink of insanity. Finally he saw Tess walk in. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was still wet. Wet from tears. Within seconds, Vincent was in front of her. He grabbed her by her upperarms and with trembling voice he asked.

"How bad is it?"

Tess wasn't able to answer him. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please, Tess. Tell me!" he begged, sounding so desperate.

She shook her head, trying to form sentences but she kept failing.

"Tess, if you don't tell me now. I will personally go to the hospital. I don't care if someone sees me!" he threatened.

She knew he meant it, so with all the strength in her, she said.

"She, she… is in surgery now. They, they have tor…tortured her so badly, that the…there is a possibility she wo…won't be able to… to make it."

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Ashley, jessica, The looster and Sarah: thank u for reviewing!**

**See, I have kept my promise. This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 3... :)**

* * *

The first thing that Catherine felt when she woke up, was the sunlight on her skin. She had trouble breathing; it hurt if she tried to do so. Her eyes fluttered open and white was all she saw. She realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. The slightest movement from her, made her whole body scream from pain!

"Damn it!" she mumbled.

Every muscle in her body ached tremendously. She tried to remember how she ended up here, but her memory was failing her. While closing her eyes, she tried to sit up. Leaning on her pillow, she sat and tried to see if she saw her phone or bag. But without success.

Her head felt like it wanted to explode. So with all the energy she had, she brought her hands to her temples. Rubbing them with her fingers, made her head ache go away a bit. Sighing deeply, she observed her surroundings. She wanted to get up so badly, but wasn't able to.

Heather walked into Catherine's hospital room and found her leaning on her pillow. She had tears in her eyes and practically ran towards her older sister. Wrapping her arms around Catherine, she began to cry.

"Oh my God. You… you scared me to death, Ca… Cath." She sobbed.

Relieved, Catherine held her little sister. She didn't know a thing. What happened? Was it a car accident? Or was she on the job? Was she the only one hurt? She didn't know, so when she saw that her little sister was fine, she was relieved.

Then she thought about her friend and partner. Tess.

"Heather, where's Tess?" she asked with trembling voice.

"She had to do something first. But she's on her way. Don't worry." Heather answered, without letting her go.

They talked about stuff, but then Catherine got very impatient. Heather was openly avoiding her questions about what happened to her. At one point she had enough, so she demanded.

"Heather, if you don't tell me what happened to me. I am going to scream. Why can't I remember?"

At that moment Tess walked in. Catherine was so happy to see her and once again got wrapped in another person's arms.

"Easy, Tess. My whole body hurts like hell." She said softly.

Tess apologized and asked her how she was feeling.

"I am doing kinda okay. But please tell me, what happened to me?" she pleaded.

Tess and Heather threw each other glances, but didn't say a thing.

"I mean it, you guys. Tell me!" she demanded.

Sighing deeply, Tess clapped her hands and said." I've brought something for you."

Catherine took a pillow and slapped her with it.

"I do not want a thing! I want to know what happened to me. Please." She begged.

But Tess was determined to give her what she brought. She took something from her pocket and gave it to Catherine. It was a piece of paper.

Catherine frowned and opened it. Vincent! With trembling fingers, she opened the note.

_**()**_

_**Hey, sweetie.**_

_**How are you doing? I miss you so much and wished that I could be there to see you in person. How many nights have I laid awake in bed, forcing myself not to get up and pay you a visit. But we both know that I can't be seen. Don't worry, I have been watching over Heather like you asked me to. Nobody is stalking her. :p**_

_**And yes, Tess and I have been getting along. Let's just say, we are behaving and haven't fought since you were hurt.**_

_**I really, really miss you sweetie. Get well soon, okay? I have been on the rooftop of the building next to the hospital; I needed to hear your heartbeat. **_

_**I will be waiting for you like usual. Well, have been for more than 6 weeks now. But, know that I am here. Waiting till you are your old self. Waiting till the day I can wrap my arms around you again.**_

_**And one more thing, before you forget: I love you.**_

_**Vincent.**_

_**()**_

While she was reading, her eyes filled with tears and when she was done, she was sobbing like a baby.

Her whole body shook from her sobs, so Tess grabbed her hands. Heather ran her hand through her dark, gorgeous hair, trying to soothe her.

After she had calmed down, she said." Where's my phone? I need to call him."

"But you can't reach him, honey. His last number expired." Tess answered.

Catherine's eyes began to water again. She felt so helpless and that was something she hated!

"I haven't seen him for 6 weeks? If I can't see him, at least let me hear his voice." She cried.

At that moment, Evan stepped into the room. When Catherine saw him, her head filled with images… horrible, horrible images. At one point she panicked and breathing became impossible. They saw that she was having a panic attack; Heather immediately ran to call the doctor. Tess tried to calm her down, but the images were too much for her.

She suddenly remembered being locked up and someone was doing something to her. In her memory, she was screaming from pain… At one point, it was like she could feel the pain again… and then she snapped!

In her hospital room, Catherine began to scream her lunges out. Evan and Tess couldn't do anything; they were powerless. The moment they tried to get close, Catherine began to scream and cry louder. While tears rolled down her cheeks, Tess held onto Evan.

"Where's the damn doctor?" she whispered.

At that moment, Heather, the doctor and 2 nurses came rushing in. Catherine was hysterical, so they sedated her.

Not long after, she closed her eyes and was quiet.

"She's going to sleep it off." The doctor said concerned.

Evan, Tess and Heater were pretty shaken up and weren't able to say anything.

"What did you do, you guys? Did you tell her what happened to her? I specifically told you, not to tell her yet. She needs professional help!" the doctor scolded.

Tess shook her head and whispered." We… we didn't tell her, doc. She… she remembered."

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Ashley, the looster, Guest, kath and Ari: Thank u for the reviews! :)**

**See, I have kept my promise again. This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 3! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 4... :)**

* * *

At the moment, Vincent was anxiously sitting on the rooftop of a building. It wasn't just any building though, but the one next to the hospital. He concentrated on her. She was talking to Heather and Tess. At first her heart was beating at a normal pace, but then it changed dramatically. Her heart rate began to speed up; she was terrified! He had the urge to rush towards her and find out what had scared her so. But then he heard the doctor talk and he knew that he was the reason…

_**FLASHBACK***_

_**He was impatiently waiting for Tess to tell him how Catherine was doing. A car parked in front of the warehouse. Vincent got up from his seat and walked towards the window. Yes, its her. Before she could knock on the door, he opened it for her.**_

_**"Okay, Keller. I know that you have super senses, but it's still creepy. That really makes me uncomfortable, knowing that you can hear me coming from a distance. Very creepy indeed." She said.**_

_**"How is she doing, Tess? Please take a seat. Tell me everything." He responded, ignoring what she just said.**_

_**She rolled her eyes and took a seat, while he grabbed a coke for her from the fridge. Handing it over to her, he took a seat too and asked again." Tell me."**_

_**Drinking her coke, she thought hard how to explain it to Vincent. He was the kind of man who could change into something else; she didn't want to upset him.**_

_**She sighed deeply and said." Catherine is doing fine. Physically. And she read your letter, but now she wants to see you."**_

_**Hearing those words, made him stand up and walk to the window again. Not being able to see her for so long, made him very emotional. He got a huge lump in his throat, but did his very best not to cry like a little kid. After a couple of moments, he was able to swallow his tears and walked back to Tess.**_

_**"You mentioned that she was doing well… physically. Is there something else you are not telling me?" he asked with a shaky voice.**_

_**Tess closed her eyes and sighed deeply." You don't miss a thing. Huh, Keller." She stated.**_

_**"Creepy super senses, remember?" he responded.**_

_**"Yeah, I try to forget but you keep reminding me." she said.**_

_**Vincent looked at her, waiting for her to tell him everything she knew.**_

_**"Okay, Vincent. I will tell you, but you have to promise not to go Beast on me, okay?" she demanded.**_

_**Vincent sighed and said." Promise, I wont go Beast on you." He responded.**_

_**"Okay, Physically she is doing more than well. But mentally… mentally she isn't stable at the moment. She is traumatized. God only knows what they did to her. When you gave us her location, we found her but they took almost everything with them. Except her. Thank God for that." Tess said, her voice trembling.**_

_**At that moment, Vincent felt his rage coming up but when he saw Tess' reaction, he got up and walked away. His chest was heaving and he felt like his head wanted to explode! He felt the Beast, wanting to get out! Now! But then he heard Tess cry.**_

_**He turned around and saw her with tears rolling down her cheeks; she was terrified! The Beast immediately hid inside Vincent, letting him take the upper hand.**_

_**"You promised that you wouldn't go Beast on me, Vincent!" she said, while she wiped her tears away.**_

_**He shook his head and explained." I am so sorry, Tess. But they did this to her! They have scarred her for life! How will she get through this now? "**_

_**At this point, he couldn't hold back anymore. He let his tears flow.**_

_**With tears in her eyes, Tess walked out of the room to give him some space.**_

_**()**_

_**After a little while, Tess walked back in his room. He had collected himself and was drinking beer.**_

_**"I am afraid to ask, but I have a feeling that you have more?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes, I do. For some reason Catherine is terrified of hospital personnel. It seems that they trigger her memories of when she was held captive. We don't know why, but the moment she sees a doctor or nurse, she begins to scream from pure fear. Physically she's better now and the doctor doesn't want her to be reminded of that time. Eventually she has to talk about it, but not yet. Not now; it's too soon. She should be in a familiar environment and be with people she's comfortable with. That's why the doctor gave permission so she could go home." Tess explained.**_

_**Vincent closed his eyes for a few moments and took deep breaths.**_

_**"Hey, she is constantly asking for you. She needs you now, more than ever, more than anyone else. Please, for her. Don't freak out okay. Don't blame yourself. Just be there for her. Please." Tess pleaded.**_

_**Vincent shook his head in disagreement." It was my f…" he began, but Tess cut him off.**_

_**"It was NOT YOUR FAULT! Get it through your thick head! And now… just be there for her, please?" Tess said with pleading eyes.**_

_**He swallowed hard and gave in. Tess was a feisty one; he had to agree even if he was just pretending."Okay." he whispered.**_

_***END of FLASHBACK***_

Vincent was still listening in and heard that her heart was beating at a steady pace again. Her breathing became normal again too. She was going home right now. Relieved, he began to run like the wind. Pushing his feet to move as fast as they were able to. He was finally going to see her again. At last. Excited, he felt his heart race like crazy! He was going to hold her in his arms again, where she belonged. He was longing for the moment, when he could feel her skin on his fingers, caress her cheek. Finally will he be able to smell her hair again, run his fingers through her gorgeous, dark hair. He ached to hear her heartbeat and feel the vibration. Those feelings were so overwhelming, making it hard for him to breathe normally.

And then, he was standing on the fire escape of her apartment building. With his heart pounding against his ribcage, he waited. For her.

Here he was again. Almost 9 weeks ago, he had heard the most horrific news from Tess. But at the moment, he was here not to receive bad news but to see her again.

His heart was beating so loud and so fast, making him more nervous than he already was. Catherine.

The smell of her perfume reached his nostrils, making his head spin. He heard her. He couldn't see her, but he heard that she was taking off her shoes and threw them aside. Taking off her jacket, she immediately walked to her bed room. Her heart was beating almost 50 miles an hour. Her bedroom door opened, revealing the _**Beauty**_ before him. Her eyes were teary and so was his. They threw each other meaningful glances, but it was like neither one of them could move.

Oh, he tried but his legs refused. Studying her, he tried to say something but he wasn't able to.

Catherine's tears began to roll down her cheeks. He was finally here. _Her_ Vincent was standing before her. All she wanted to do, was run into his arms. But… she couldn't. She desperately wanted to, but she couldn't. She has missed him so much, but now that he was in the same room as her, she froze.

"Catherine?" Vincent managed to say.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Ashley, the looster, Bee: Thank u for the reviews! :)**

**See, I have kept my promise again. This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 4! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 5... :)**

* * *

Vincent was waiting for her to come to him. He knew that she was afraid. She was terrified… Observing her, he heard that her heart was out of control. She tried to breathe normally, but it was like the air was too thick to inhale.

From a distance, he looked lovingly at her and whispered."You don't have to be afraid of me, sweetie. It's just me."

It pained him, knowing that she was afraid. The Beast in him wanted to take over and wanted to take revenge on the people who were responsible for her being traumatized. But Vincent fought the Beast desperately. Vincent wanted to give in on his anger and wanted to unleash the Beast, but… he knew she needed him now. More than ever before.

The need to walk towards her and to take her in his arms, was killing him at the moment. He forced himself to stay right where he was, because she had to come to him. And not the other way around. She had to make that move first.

Catherine's tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her heart and body wanted to run to him and wanted to be held by him. But… at the moment her head was playing tricks on her. She knew it was Vincent, the man she trusted with her life. The man who had saved her more times than she could count, the man she loved like crazy. And the man who owned her heart and body.

She knew all that and remembered everything they went through. She remembered that it wasn't easy to have a boyfriend who was in hiding. Her father knew that she was seeing someone, but she wasn't able to introduce Vincent to him. Heather knew about him, because their meeting was pure accidental. And Tess found out about him, after she found his DNA on a case they were working on. After that, Tess investigated the warehouse again and found Vincent too. She was totally freaking out and wanted to report it to their boss, but Catherine begged her not to. And from that day, Tess had also been keeping quiet about Vincent.

She still remembered all those things, but still she wasn't able to move towards him. Not even one single step. The urge was there; to be surrounded by his arms, his warmth. The need was obviously there. The need to lay her head on his warm chest, to inhale his scent, to feel his fingers on her cheeks, to take all of him in and to tell him how she felt. But she was afraid, she was terrified of… the Beast. Even though she knew that he would never hurt her in a million years, still… she was afraid.

Vincent saw that she was fighting an internal battle and thought very hard how he could make her see that she could trust him. That he was there to love her and not hurt her.

From his spot, he smiled and asked."Catherine, remember how Heather and I met?"

Slowly a smile graced her beautiful face. She nodded and said."Yes, how can I ever forget?"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Vincent was sitting on the fire escape, waiting impatiently for her. She had left him a message, saying that she had to see him. Catherine just had closed a case and was exhausted. Walking into her apartment, she had a feeling in her stomach. It felt like butterflies were flying like crazy in it. She let out a deep breath and walked towards her window.**_

_**"Hey, babe. Wanna come in?" she asked.**_

_**Vincent nervously ran a hand through his hair and nodded.**_

_**After he had jumped inside, he asked." Where is your sister?"**_

_**She bit her lower lip and looked him deep in the eyes."Well, she is out of town for the weekend." She responded.**_

_**He began to chuckle out of nervousness and said."Oh, that means you're all ALONE?"**_

_**She nodded and said." Uhum… Yes, but now that you're here I'm not alone anymore. You want to keep me company, right?"**_

_**"Yes, of course." He answered.**_

_**She walked towards him and touched his cheek. The one with the scar.**_

_**"Do you know how sexy your scar is?" she asked, making him chuckle nervously.**_

_**"Most people would find it scary." He answered.**_

_**Shaking her head, she whispered." Well, I am not most people. And I think it looks very hot on you."**_

_**And at that moment, she began to trail his scar with her fingers, making him close his eyes tightly. A tornado of feelings went through him, almost making him lose control. But luckily he controlled himself. He was balling his hands into fists and took deep breaths. He felt a shiver go through his spine and at one point, enjoyed her touch tremendously.**_

_**"Open your eyes, baby." She pleaded.**_

_**And so he did and was overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. He needed to feel her lips on his again. But he wanted her to make the first move…**_

_**She looked at him intensely, making him believe he was going to drown in her gorgeous, hazel eyes. But he didn't mind if he'd die, as long as he could look at those hazel orbs now. She placed her hand on his chest and drew invisible patterns on it. His heart began to beat faster and louder. At that very moment, he really thought that it was going to come out of his chest. Her heart rate increased also and she sighed deeply.**_

_**Pulling his head down to hers, he sucked in a deep breath. And just as his lips were about to touch hers, she stopped pulling.**_

_**He took in her scent; it was so intoxicating. She smelled of sweet, sweet roses. She couldn't hold back anymore and took the last centimeter, crashing their mouths together. Finally!**_

_**The kiss was soft and sweet. Her lips tasted amazing, like the sweetest candy. Placing her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled him closer.**_

_**He picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Walking across the room, he placed her on the kitchen counter. Their sweet kisses were replaced by passionate and hot ones.**_

_**She ran her hand trough his hair, gentle at first. But the deeper and hotter the kisses became, the harder she began tugging on it.**_

_**He didn't mind the pain, as long as she was close to him like this. They were grabbing at each other, touching and caressing. Buttons flew around the room, ending up on the ground.**_

_**"Catherine." He moaned.**_

_**"Yes" she said in between kisses. She was making sweet soft noises, that was driving him crazy!**_

_**"We need to slow down." he said.**_

_**"You are right" she said, but didn't stop with their 'activities'.**_

_**"I want you so bad, Vincent." She said.**_

_**"Catherine, I think someone is at the door." He moaned, while squeezing her bottom.**_

_**"It's probably just my neighbor. We'll ignore him." she answered. So he just let it go and went on touching her everywhere on her body.**_

_**Not long after that, they both heard someone gasp out loud.**_

_**"Oh my God!" Heather shouted.**_

_**They both let each other go and turned around. Heather was watching them, her mouth open and her eyes almost popping out. Catherine immediately buttoned her shirt and Vincent desperately searched for his buttons on the ground. They were both blushing, making Heather grin devilishly.**_

_**She giggled and after a little while she said. "So you're the one."**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

At this point, they both began to laugh.

"Heather was supposed to go to Los Angeles to meet up with some friends for the weekend, but they cancelled at the last minute." She said, while a small smile crept on her face.

"I heard her, when she was at the front door. But we were literally wrapped around each other, that I didn't notice that she'd walked into the apartment." he responded.

She was still smiling, thinking about that evening. After a little while, she asked."Vincent, is it okay for me to sit right here for a while? I would like to talk some more with you."

"Of course, sweetie. No problem. I am right here, whenever you need me." he said, looking at her with love in his eyes.

He hadn't moved an inch; though he desperately wanted to. She needed space and he understood. He knew that one day they should talk about what happened to her, but today was not that day yet. It didn't matter if he had to wait for her. The important thing is that he was here for her, waiting till she was ready to make the first step towards him.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Ashley, the looster and Tayla: Thank u for the reviews! :)**

**See, I have kept my promise again. This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 5! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 6... :)**

* * *

Catherine and Vincent had been talking for hours. At one point, he sat on the floor near the window, while she laid on her sides on the bed, facing him. They were laughing at some of the crazy things they had done together. Some things gave her shivers and some things made her teary, but she was glad that he hadn't forgotten any of it.

"Cat, if you are sleepy then I will go. Get some rest, sweetie." He softly said, a small smile gracing his face.

She immediately sat up and shook her head." No, no… I don't want to sleep. I… I get , uhumm ." she began, but couldn't continue.

Vincent looked at her, his heart aching tremendously. He wanted to take her in his arms so badly, but he was terrified that she would pull away from fear. She looked so vulnerable at the moment, her eyes welling up and her face suddenly drained of any color.

Catherine already had her hand up, wanting to reach out to him but instead she lowered her head and let her tears flow.

With all the strength he had, Vincent stood up but stayed at his spot. "What is it, baby? What happens when you sleep? Tell me, please? You can trust me." he said, wishing that he could look in her eyes.

She sniffled and grabbed her pillow."I , I don't want to talk about, okay?"

Watching her like this, broke his heart into pieces. She looked so lost and very afraid. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. Catherine was tough, but after they tortured her, she was the opposite. His anger almost got the best of him, almost letting the Beast get out. But he pulled himself together, remembering that she needed Vincent… and not the Beast.

Sighing deeply, he decided to ask her anyway."Do you have nightmares when you are asleep? Is that it?"

Catherine looked him straight in the eyes and shouted."I don't want to talk about it!"

Right after, she broke down and cried. He couldn't take it anymore, so he took two steps towards her. But the moment she realized that he was close, her eyes were filled with fear."Don't… don't come near me! What… what are you going to do with me?!" she cried.

And her hands were covering her face.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. Hurt, he immediately took those steps back and stood at his former spot near the window. So this was what Tess meant, when she said that Catherine was physically better, but mentally… she was unstable.

"Hey, sweetie. I am not going to do anything to you, okay? And I'm at my spot again, not close from you okay?" he said, his voice trembling.

Catherine's chest was heaving and her heart was beating fast. His action really scared her. Looking at him, she felt pain in her heart. She knew that he'd never hurt her. But at that moment, she was afraid. When she saw hospital personnel, she gets a panic attack and totally loses it. But not only that; she was afraid of everyone. Even her loved ones. Catherine didn't understand it, but lately she was afraid of Tess and her own sister. Even of Vincent.

He was the one she trusted with her life, but she was afraid of the Beast.

Vincent heard that her heart was beating steadily again; her breathing also got normal. He watched her and thought about Heather's words. She had told him that after Catherine's first panic attack at the hospital, she was afraid whenever someone touched her. Even she and Tess didn't touch her, because they were afraid of how Catherine would react to it.

At the moment, she looked so lost so he thought he'd remind her of the first time… they kissed.

"Cat, sweetie. Remember our first kiss?" he asked, his eyes teary.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**It was around 8 in the evening. She and Tess had just wrapped up a murder case. With Vincent's help of course. Cat had dropped Tess at her apartment and just as she was about to walk into the building, Tess turned around.**_

_**"So, Cat. You know that, uhum… that I am not totally against you seeing Vincent…" she began.**_

_**"I am not seeing Vincent." she cut her off.**_

_**Tess laughed out loud and said."You can pretend all you want, okay? But I know that you are in love with him. Tell him, please. You two are driving me nuts!"**_

_**"Shhhh, not so loud! You do know that he has super hearing and that he follows me till I am home safely, right?" Catherine whispered, while looking around, hoping that Vincent didn't hear Tess.**_

_**Tess raised her eyebrow and shouted."Come on, Vincent. I know you can hear me. Just tell her already how you feel!"**_

_**At that moment, Catherine felt so embarrassed. Hiding her face in her hands, she wished that the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She could strangle Tess. Aaaarghh! But to prevent from hurting her partner and friend, she immediately drove away.**_

_**Suddenly the rain was pouring, so she had to drive slowly. She had trouble seeing the road and at one point, she saw someone in the middle of it. Catherine stopped her car and just as she was about to step out of it, she saw who it was. Vincent?! What the…?**_

_**He stood in the rain, so she said."Why are you still standing there? Get inside, Vincent!"**_

_**Getting in the car, he apologized."Sorry, but I am soaking wet, Cat."**_

_**She smiled, shook her head but didn't say a thing. It was so Vincent to worry more about her car getting wet, rather than worry about his health.**_

_**()**_

_**It was still raining, when they arrived at the warehouse. "Thanks, Cat. See you tomorrow?" he said and walked away.**_

_**She didn't react, because her attention was on something else. In the pouring rain, she followed him. Knocking at the door, she wondered where and how he could've gotten that huge gash on his chest.**_

_**Vincent had already taken off his shirt to take care of his wound, when he heard Catherine's heartbeat. He covered himself up and opened the door.**_

_**"Cat, what are you doing here? Now you are wet too!" he exclaimed.**_

_**"Aren't you going to let me in, Vincent?" she asked, while rolling her eyes.**_

_**"Oh, sorry. Come in." he responded.**_

_**He handed her a towel, so she could dry herself a bit. And just as he was about to ask what she was doing here, she demanded.**_

_**"Let me look at your wound, Vincent. What happened?"**_

_**He closed his eyes for a few seconds and stated." You don't miss a single thing, huh?"**_

_**"Hey, I am a detective and very good at my job, okay? Now let me see." She replied.**_

_**Sighing deeply, he showed her the gash on his chest.**_

_**"God! It's very deep, Vincent! What exactly happened?" she asked, while taking care of his wound.**_

_**Vincent had closed his eyes by now and was taking deep breaths. Yes, it hurt but he didn't have any trouble with the pain. He had trouble with her being so close to him, touching his upper arm, breathing so close to him, hearing her heart beat steadily, smelling her perfume. Oh, he didn't have trouble with the pain. But he sure had trouble, how her fingers felt on his skin. God, his whole body felt like it was on fire by her touch.**_

_**He hadn't answered her question, but Catherine wasn't exactly waiting for it. No, not at all. She was too distracted by him. By seeing him shirtless, admiring his beautiful chest, touching his fiery skin, smelling his cologne. Just being this close to him, made her head spin deliciously. It was a miracle that she hadn't messed up the band-aid.**_

_**When she was done, she had both her hands on his upper arms and looked at her work one last time and said."Okay, I'm done."**_

_**She then looked up and locked eyes with him. Gazing into each other's eyes, her hand suddenly landed on his face.**_

_**"Did you hear what, uhum… what Tess said to me, when I dropped her off?" she asked, her voice shaky.**_

_**He nodded and answered." Yes… I heard every single thing she said. Is it true?" He responded.**_

_**Catherine sighed deeply and had trouble answering him. Should she tell him the truth? Or lie?**_

_**With her eyes closed, she let out a deep breath and answered him. At that very moment, her heart was hammering wildly against her ribcage.**_

_**"Yes… it, uhum… it's true."**_

_**He had this look in eyes, like he couldn't believe it."Really?"**_

_**At that moment, she felt very bold. So Catherine smiled and caressed his cheek very slowly to make the feeling last. He immediately closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin.**_

_**" Yes, I am in love with you." She confessed.**_

_**When he heard that, he immediately opened his eyes and whispered." I'm in love with you too."**_

_**They locked eyes, her hand still on his face. He didn't know who closed the little gap between them, but someone did. The moment her lips touched his, he closed his eyes. The room was deliciously spinning around. At one point, he felt her hands around his neck and her warm fingers locking together. She was moving her lips slowly; tasting, sampling.**_

_**He couldn't get enough; her lips tasted better than he had imagined. It tasted so sweetly. Suddenly she had her hands in his hair, tugging on it as they deepened the kiss. He then ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair, while kissing her with so much passion it left them both aching for more. Their lips began to move faster, leaving them both breathless. All the locked up tension that they felt, was finally being released.**_

_**"Anybody home?" they both heard JT say.**_

_**Vincent pulled away first, making her whimper softly at the loss of his fiery lips on hers. They looked each other deep in the eyes; both looking dazed. Especially Catherine, but she didn't get a chance to dwell on it too long because JT walked into the room, interrogating them both.**_

_***END of FLASHBACK***_

She began to giggle softly." JT always had 'great' timing." She said.

He laughed too and said." Yes. And it was so 'funny' that I got that huge gash on my chest, because I heard Tess say that you were in love with me."

She began to giggle a bit louder and responded."Yeah, I almost had a heart attack, when you told me that you were eaves dropping on us and fell over and fell on a broken bottle. That's how you were wounded."

Catherine sighed deeply and whispered."Talking with you makes me feel good. Do you mind if I take a nap? But please stay?"

He lovingly looked at her and answered." For you, everything my sweetheart. Try and go to sleep, okay? I am here. You are safe, don't you worry about a thing."

Although Catherine was terrified to sleep, she slowly drifted off. And with Vincent's face on her mind, she finally went to dreamland.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Ashley, the looster, guest and Tayla: Thank u for the reviews! :)**

**In the next chapters, we will find out more about her being held captive.**

**This story got a lot of feedback. So, here is chapter 6! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! More feedback, means that there surely will be a chapter 7... :)**

* * *

At the moment, Catherine was in deep slumber. Vincent quietly got up from his spot near the window and contemplated what to do. After a few moments, he decided to go near her. He knew he was taking a huge risk, he knew how she was going to react if she woke up. But he not just wanted, but **needed**… desperately needed to be near her. As close as he could.

Afraid to even breathe, he took those steps towards her. She was lying on her back, the covers lying next to her instead of over her. Smiling, he pulled the covers over her whole body, except her face. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her gorgeous, shiny hair framed her beautiful face, giving him a huge lump in his throat. Her pretty pink lips were tempting as always. He couldn't believe that people were capable of hurting such a… wonderful, amazing woman.

She had done nothing wrong, she just did her job! Why would they hurt her?! A tear escaped his eye, knowing that he could've prevented it. Tess is wrong! It is **his** fault! He should've been there. What happened to her, shouldn't have happened at all…

Brushing a lock from her face, his feelings got the best of him. He knew that he shouldn't be doing what he was about to do, that it was a huge risk, but he couldn't help himself. Admiring her beauty, he caressed her face softly. His hand softly trailed her left cheek, gently feeling the warm, soft skin there. The moment his fingers went from his cheek and ended up on her plump lips, his body began to shudder slightly. The feel of her lips on his fingers, released all kinds of emotions in him.

Suddenly he had trouble to breathe. The Beast was trying to get out!

'I should've been there to protect her from harm. She should've been save from hurt and harm!' the Beast exclaimed.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Vincent woke up, feeling like he was on cloud 9! Feeling the sun on his skin, made him open his eyes. And when he finally did, his heart swell gloriously! Nothing in this world looked more beautiful than the sight before him. Catherine. She was lying next to him, her warm body deliciously wrapped around his. Vincent wanted to get up, ooh he did! But she felt so good against him, her body was so beautiful. He shifted, so he could spoon her, his nose in her hair at the back of her head. One arm was supporting her neck, the other wrapped loosely around her waist. Their legs were intertwined, his heart felt like melting. His chest was moving, quietly and steadily against her back.**_

_**She was still asleep, but suddenly placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it lightly.**_

_**Vincent suddenly had to blush, thinking of what happened the night before. He was in awe by her beauty, inside and out she was an incredible person. He had been worshipping her body the whole night… and he so wanted to do that over and over again. It was such a relieve to know that she loved and desired him as much as he did her... Sighing deeply, he reveled at the memory of touching her gently, handling her as if she were made of something pretty incredible. Something he never wanted to break.**_

_**He moved, so his nose was nuzzling against her neck. Stretching against her, he pulled her even closer to him, enjoying the feel of her warm body against him.**_

_**After a few moments, he felt her stretching and heard her sighing deeply. She was awake! His angel was finally awake!**_

_**Gripping her even tighter, he smiled and moved her hair out of the way. While placing feather light kisses on the back of her neck, he paused to whisper a." Good morning, sweetie." And went further with his activities.**_

_**She giggled and whispered."Good morning, baby."**_

_**He so wanted to worship her body right now. But… he knew that she had to go to work, so he said.**_

_**"Do you want me to let you go?"**_

_**Smiling widely, she answered."No, no."**_

_**That answer made him happy, so he went on caressing and kissing her soft skin further. He then heard her groan out loud.**_

_**"What is it?" he asked.**_

_**She then shifted and turned around to face him."I don't… I really don't want to leave this bed…" she began.**_

_**"But you really have to go, right?" he finished her sentence.**_

_**Sitting up, she grabbed his face and looked him deep in the eyes. "I will see you tonight, okay?"**_

_**He smiled and nodded."Uhum, of course." He responded.**_

_**With still his face in her hands, she brought their lips towards each other. Closing his eyes, he felt her sweet, soft lips on his and growled satisfied.**_

_**She then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Vincent got up and decided to get her stuff ready. Of course, he didn't know anything about women's clothes, so he decided to leave that for her. In these past months that they had been seeing each other, little by little she had moved some of her clothes and stuff into his room.**_

_**Seeing her gun on the floor, he smiled thinking back on the wild night they both shared… Picking it up, he then placed it on the table for her. He found her badge under the bed and wondered how it got there, also placing it on the table. **_

_**'I guess we were so wrapped around each other that we didn't care where our clothes and other stuff ended up.' He thought, while smirking devilishly.**_

_** He also picked up her clothes that were scattered on the floor and her hair pin. She looked so gorgeous with her hair up.**_

_**()**_

_**After Catherine had taken a shower and got dressed, she took a bite of her croissant and drank her coffee. Vincent had brought breakfast for her and was watching her intensively.**_

_**"Okay, Vincent. I'll see you tonight." She said and kissed him softly.**_

_**He reluctantly let her go and said."See you tonight, princess."**_

_**"I love you." they both said.**_

_**()**_

_**It was 7 in the evening; Vincent was walking towards her apartment. He was 2 blocks away from her, when he heard someone struggle. The closer he got, the better he could hear what was happening. Oh, God! It was Catherine!**_

_**Without thinking twice, he began to run as fast as his legs were able to. He was so close… He saw her being dragged into a car by two men. He was close, so close… She even saw him.**_

_**"Vincent! Help." she shouted, her face filled with fear, her eyes filled with tears.**_

_**He was running towards her... But then it all went dark around him… completely dark.**_

_**()**_

_**He woke up, by someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Tess.**_

_**"Vincent, where is she?!" she shouted, her voice filled with fear.**_

_**He shook his head and whispered."I don't know. They… they took her. They took her."**_

_**"Who took her, Vincent?!" she yelled.**_

_**"I don't know. I…I should've stopped them, I… I should've protected her, but… but I failed." He said. Suddenly he felt his anger rise and the Beast took over…**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Vincent was suddenly taken out of his thoughts, by Catherine. She still had her eyes closed, she was still asleep. But she was crying and screaming in her sleep!

"No! No! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" she cried hysterically.

His heart ached, it hurt so much to see her like this. That's the reason why she doesn't want to sleep…she **does** get nightmares.

With a huge lump in his throat, he walked back to his former spot near the window.

From there, he said softly."Catherine, wake up. Wake up, please. Wake up, princess."

He wanted, he desperately **wanted** to hold her in his arms. But he was afraid that it will only make the situation even worse… So from his spot, he kept asking her to wake up.

And she finally did. With a loud gasp, she sat up with her eyes filled with tears.

"Vincent. I... I need you." She whispered.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**So, here is chapter 7! I hope you like it. :)**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

_**"Vincent. I... I need you." She whispered.**_

Seconds ago, he was afraid to get even close to her, but when she said those words. His fear evaporated into thin air. Vincent closed the gap between them and held her tightly. Catherine felt so safe at the moment and let it all out.

After a long while, her sobs subsided and eventually came to a stop. Catherine looked up, but still held onto him.

"Vincent. I don't want to sleep alone." She said, looking him with pleading eyes.

He smiled and wiped her tears away."I'm here, sweetie. Don't worry."

Relieved, Catherine placed her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. God! Did she miss him! She loved the smell of his aftershave. A flash went through her mind. She remembered when they were torturing her, how she wanted to give up. She almost gave in and almost gave them the information they wanted from her.

But she didn't, cause of Vincent…

Catherine had helped a family to be in the witness protection program. With her help, the family was safe now.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**It was 2:45 in the morning. Catherine was impatiently pacing before her car.**_

_**"Damn it! Where are they?!" she muttered.**_

_**Catherine grabbed her phone and pressed redial.**_

_**"We're here." She said and hung up the phone.**_

_**They were at a children's playground, waiting for the two men to arrive. Catherine walked to her car and opened the passenger's door.**_

_**"Sorry, Mrs. Delany. A little while longer. They're on their way." She said.**_

_**"Miss Chandler. Can we trust them? I am afraid." the older woman whispered, while she gripped at Catherine's arm.**_

_**In her eyes, Cat saw fear. The older woman was beyond terrified.**_

_**"Mrs. Delany, listen to me closely. I know that you are terrified, but I promise you that you can trust these agents. They will bring you to safety." She said, while placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.**_

_**The way Mrs. Delany was gripping Cat's arm, hurt her a lot. But she didn't even blink.**_

_**"I only trust you, Miss Chandler. You're the one I trust. I lost my husband in such a horrible way and I cannot lose my children. I can't lose them, Catherine! I can't!" the older woman said and broke down into sobs.**_

_**"Jennifer. Please keep it together. I know you're scared, but you have 3 kids who depend on you. See them? Look at those precious kids. They need you and need you to be strong right now. I know that it's hard and that I am asking so much from you right now. But please do it for them." Cat pleaded.**_

_**The older woman watched her 3 kids sleep in the car and wiped her tears away. After a few minutes, she straitened herself out and let go of Cat's arm.**_

_**"You're right. I did promise my husband to take care of them. And I will keep it. And if you say that I can trust them, then I will." She said, her voice still trembling.**_

_**Cat sighed deeply and squeezed her hand lightly.**_

_**"Wait here, ok?" she said.**_

_**Mrs. Delany nodded and closed the car door.**_

_**()**_

_**From a distance, Vincent watched her and the car. He was ready to act, if she needed him. Cat had confided in him, so he knew that she was going to meet up with the special agents here. Silently, he waited and guarded over Cat and the family.**_

_**Cat was pacing and watching the surroundings. No one except her, her boss and Vincent knew that she was going to meet up with the 2 special agents here. It was taking too long in her opinion.**_

_**"Damn it! Where are they?!" she groaned.**_

_**She was beginning to get worried and was about to grab her phone again, when she heard a noise from behind a tree. It was dark out, so she wasn't able to see a thing.**_

_**Her heart began to speed up. 'God! Please don't let it be them!' She prayed, while she swiftly grabbed her gun from it's holster and aimed at the direction of the tree.**_

_**The closer she got, the faster her heart hammered against her rib cage. Cat was afraid… not for herself, but for Jennifer and the kids. She wasn't sure if she was able to protect them from…**_

_**"Vincent! Do you wanna give me a heart attack?" she said, while rolling her eyes.**_

_**He walked closer to her and apologized.**_

_**"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to give you a sign, so that you know that I am here for the 5 of you." He whispered.**_

_**"I thought you were…" she began, but was cut off by hearing a black car driving towards her car.**_

_**"They have arrived. See you in 15." She said and walked away.**_

_**()**_

_**Catherine hugged the kids and Mrs. Delany.**_

_**"Be safe." She said, her throat closing up.**_

_**She was fighting the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. The kids were all crying, while the older woman smiled through her tears. With one last look, she closed the passenger's door and walked to the front.**_

_**"Take good care of them, please." She pleaded.**_

_**"Don't worry, detective Chandler. We'll keep them safe." The 1st special agent said, while the 2nd nodded and stepped on the gas.**_

_**With a heavy heart, Cat watched the black car drive away.**_

_**"Be safe." She whispered.**_

_**From behind the tree, Vincent walked towards Catherine.**_

_**"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.**_

_**She avoided his gaze and said." Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope they'll do okay from now on."**_

_**Vincent stood in front of her and cupped her face, making them lock eyes with each other." Hey, you have done an amazing job with that family, ok? They were so lucky to have met you. I believe they'll be fine now." He whispered.**_

_**She sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek."I was so scared for them. They deserve some happiness, you know. After all that they've been through. She brutally lost a husband and the kids a loving father. I just hope they'll be ok now." She said.**_

_**Vincent smiled and wrapped her in his arms."I really believe they'll be fine and it's all cause of you, sweetie." He whispered.**_

_**Catherine closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.**_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Cat was still sitting on her bed, wrapped in Vincent's arms.

"Do you want something to drink, sweetie?" he asked.

She pulled away and nodded.

"And something to eat too." She said shyly.

He chuckled and got up, after giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay, I just hope I don't wake Heather up. She's got to go to work in a couple of hours. Are you gonna wait here?" He asked.

She nodded, so he walked out the door.

But after being alone in her bed room a couple of minutes, she decided to join him in the kitchen. Cat was still afraid… and **only** Vincent was able to take her fear away. Not her sister, not her best friend, not her father… but Vincent. Only _**her**_ Vincent…

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, for following this story, for putting it up as your fave and the AWESOME REVIEWS!**_

_**So, here is chapter 8! I hope you like it. :)**_

_**And PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_

* * *

This day will be the first day that Catherine got ready for work, after staying at home for **4 long** months. She looked in the mirror and tried to calm herself down. As she stared at her reflection, she didn't recognize herself anymore. She'd always been independent and she liked it that way. She liked the control she had over her own life. Cat liked to do things herself and never waited for others.

In the beginning of her relationship with Vincent, she had trouble letting him do small things for her. Like cook dinner for her or bring breakfast in bed. She even had a problem with him making her coffee, cause she had her own personal recipe and she hated it when others screwed up her coffee.

Cat was that independent, but slowly she let him do things for her… And she never let her boyfriends stay the night, but with Vince everything was new and different and she liked it. Cause… she madly loved the man.

But here she was looking at her reflection and realized there was nothing left of that independent young woman. That same woman who had brought a family of 4 to safety; she heard from a very reliable source that Mrs. Delaney and her kids were doing well in their new town.

As Catherine looked in the mirror, she saw no sign of that same woman who had to endure horrible pain and torture to keep that nice family safe…

"I see NOTHING!" She exclaimed.

Her eyes welled up and she grabbed her badge. She couldn't go out there alone! She was afraid… The badge was in her hand and her gun was still on the table. She knew they belonged to her, but she didn't feel worthy to posses these 2 important things anymore.

If you looked at her, you'd think that she was doing fine… very well even. But that was a big, fat lie. As her eyes fell on her gun, she shook her head.

"I cant do this! I cant pick up where I left off. This is too much!" she said, as she held onto her badge.

The cool and fearless Catherine Chandler was gone! All what was left, was an empty soul.

"Hey." She heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around and leaped into his arms. As he held her close, she let her tears flow freely.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Vincent asked concerned.

Catherine looked up and whispered."I… I can't go… I cant do it."

He gently cupped her face and looked her deep in the eyes." Do what, hon? You aren't making any sense right now." He asked.

She held onto him and placed her face in the crook of his neck. As she inhaled his sweet, familiar scent, her mind seem to relax a bit.

Vincent closed his eyes, as he heard how her heart began to beat at a steady pace. She was breathing slower too…

With her still in his arms, he carefully said.

"I spoke to Tess this morning. She is dying to have you back at the Police force. Well, so is everyone… Joe and Evan… the others too…"

Catherine heard the words, but she didn't say anything back. Instead she held onto him tighter.

"Aren't you looking forward to go back to work? I remember this one time, when you had the flu. You couldn't wait to go out there and catch really bad guys. And…" he began, but he stopped talking when he realized that she was trembling.

He frowned and gently pushed her from him, so he could look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Catherine? Is it too fast? Do you need more time to adjust? Should I call Tess and tell her that you are not ready yet to go back? I will do it. You only have to say the word. " Vince said.

At the moment, he felt like a real IDIOT! How come he didn't see before that she wasn't ready to go back yet.

But all of a sudden, Catherine pulled away from him and said." Can…uhum.. can you drop me off at work? And maybe walk me to my office?"

Vince caressed her cheek and said."I'd like that very much, but you know I can't, sweetie. I am still in hiding…"

But when he saw the disappointed look on her face, he said."Hey. But you know that I will be nearby. I always watch over you. Don't you worry."

"Okay. Do you mind getting my scarf for me, babe? It's in the bathroom." She asked, a small smile plastered on her face.

He nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Catherine still felt that she wasn't ready to go out there, but she decided to suck it up and just do it. She can't hide in her apartment forever!

As she walked towards the table to get her gun, her heart rammed against her rib cage. With shaky hands, she grabbed her gun and let out a deep breath.

'It's just a gun…it's just your gun… this gun has saved you a dozen times before, when you needed it the most. Sally. It's just good, old Sally.' She told herself.

Her fingers softly brushed the cold steel, as if she wanted to get to know the gun. Cat slowly picked it up and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Sally looks good on you." Vince said, as he saw how she was trying to get used to having her gun in her hand again.

Catherine giggled and looked at her boyfriend."Yeah, I have to stop telling you every little thing about me. You must think I am odd, to have a name for my gun." She said.

Vince chuckled and walked closer to her. He gently wrapped the scarf around her neck and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, I still think that's SO weird about you. Maybe I should report it to Joe. Mr. Bishop, one of your detectives is SO odd! Do you know why? She has given her gun a name! And its Sally!" Vince teased.

As they both laughed at his joke, they heard someone clearing their throat.

As they both turned around and saw Heather, she smiled and asked."You ready, sis?"

Cat nodded and kissed Vince on his cheek. Then she smiled at him and walked out her bedroom.

Heather looked worried, so Vince said."She will be fine. Don't worry."

She sighed and said."I just have a bad feeling, Vince."

"I won't let her out of my sight. Promise." He said and squeezed her hand softly.

"So… she still doesn't remember anything?" Heather asked.

He shook his head."Only that they wanted info about the Delaney family, but her mind has blocked the rest out. She doesn't remember the rest of it. Not who took her. Or what they did to her. Nor who were the ones who did the torturing." Vince said with a sad tone in his voice.

As Heather heard Vince talk about her big sister being tortured, her eyes automatically welled up.

"Hey, Heather! You coming? I don't want to be late on my first day at work." they both heard Catherine say.

Heather wiped her tears away and immediately walked out the bedroom, leaving Vincent behind with his thoughts.

()

As Catherine walked into the precinct, she was greeted by all of her co workers. As she received hugs and pats on her shoulder, she began to feel very uncomfortable. All of a sudden, she had trouble breathing and looked rather pale.

Tess saw it and led her to the kitchen."Are you, alright Cat? Let me get you a glass of water." She said and gave her the water.

As Catherine drank the liquid, Tess observed her partner."Everything okay? Cause you don't look your best." She stated.

"I am okay. I am just overwhelmed by it all. It's my first day, you know." Cat replied and ran her hand nervously through her hair.

And just as she was about to walk back to her desk, Catherine saw a man…

He walked by and it was in that very moment, that a very familiar scent invaded her nostrils… Her eyes closed involuntarily, as she deeply inhaled his scent. The man was wearing a cologne… Why did it seem so familiar to her?! She tried her best, but she couldn't quite place the scent. It was like her mind was blocking her from recognizing it…

Cat frowned and opened her eyes."Tess? Who's that?"

Tess looked at the man and said."Who? Him? Oh, he just transferred last month from L.A. He's new here. His name is Jack McLean.

When her mind had processed the name of the man, Cat suddenly blacked out. But… before doing so, she had a memory:

_**"Jack! Jack! What the HELL?! You can give her the electric shocks, but don't let her die! She must NOT die! Make sure she does NOT DIE! We need her alive, DAMN IT! We need her to give us the information first!"**_

* * *

_**Oh boy!**_

_**Please review?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
